


Rencontrer les pères : 2. Léo Wyatt

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue, les Fondateurs changent d'avis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû être plus claire. Quand elle avait 16 ans, elle rêvait d'avoir un bébé d'Angel. Maintenant elle pourrait bien porter le bébé d'un <em>ange</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 2. Léo Wyatt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 02: Leo Wyatt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160061) by mmooch. 



> Chronologie pour Charmed : durant la saison 1, épisode 6 'Marriage Diabolique' ('The Wedding From Hell').

**San Francisco**

Buffy s'éloigna de la maison de la veuve Wyatt avec le front plissé d'inquiétude. Ça n'avait aucun sens… et elle était habituée à l'inhabituel. Elle se tourna vers Giles.

« Est-ce que tu comprends comment un gars qui est mort depuis presque 60 ans peut être sur la liste des donneurs ? Je veux dire, s'il avait été transformé en vampire, il serait stérile, non ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, _n'est-ce pas_? »

Giles tourna brièvement le regard vers la maison.

« Je suis aussi confus que toi. Mais je ne m'inquièterais pas qu'il soit un vampire. D'une part, il est mort de blessures reçues dans un bombardement. D'autre part, le cercle des sorcières m'a assuré que le bébé était humain. 

\- Mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tous les hommes sur cette liste le sont. Pourrais-tu les appeler et leur demander ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

\- Je le ferai dès que nous serons rentrés à l'hôtel, » lui promit-il.

**\-----**

**Hôtel**

**Un peu plus tard…**

Dès qu'il raccrocha le téléphone, Buffy demanda à Giles :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? 

\- Je leur ai donné le nom et ils ont promis que quelqu'un nous ferait savoir ce qui est arrivé, » répondit-il, mécontent de ne pas avoir une vraie réponse à lui donner.

Elle se renfrognât.

« Ca parait suspect. »

A ce moment-là, un tourbillon de lumière bleue atterrit au milieu de la pièce, se condensant pour laisser la place à deux êtres vêtus de robes la capuche levée. Giles se précipita instinctivement sur le sac d'armes à côté du lit pour attraper une épée en même temps que Buffy saisit les doubles dagues cachées dans son dos. Elle donna un coup de pied qui envoya dans le mur le plus grand et croisa ses dagues à la base du cou de l'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereux.

Celui qu'elle tenait en respect répondit calmement :

« Nous sommes ici parce que vous avez questionné le Cercle de Devon sur Léo Wyatt. Que lui voulez-vous ? »

Buffy refusa de faire marche arrière.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas dit _ce que_ vous êtes ! »

La silhouette secoua la tête.

« Dîtes-nous d'abord pourquoi vous vous intéressez à Léo. »

Giles intervint :

« Donc il est toujours en vie ? »

Comme la seconde personne se releva, sa capuche tomba en dévoilant son visage. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil quand elle entendit la brusque inspiration que prit Giles en le reconnaissant.

« Vous avez l'air de vous porter plutôt bien pour un type mort depuis 60 ans, Léo. Alors, quel type de démon vous êtes ? Ou peut-être juste un _demi_ -démon ? devina-t-elle.

\- Que savez-vous sur les démons ? » demanda la femme.

Giles posa son épée et enleva ses lunettes pour un bon nettoyage. Sans le besoin de les enlever constamment pour donner le change comme à Sunnydale, il y avait une chance qu'elles soient réellement vraiment sales.

« J'ai l'impression que nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers une impasse, là. S'ils ne te reconnaissent pas, je crois qu'on peut assumer sans trop de risques que ce ne sont pas des démons, Buffy. »

Buffy abaissa ses armes, mais les garda à la main.

« Je suis la Tueuse. Vous savez, en théorie, ' _la seule , l'élue ..'_ et tout le bataclan. Et vous êtes ? »

La femme sembla ravie de se trouver en présence d'une Tueuse.

« Enchantée. Je suis Sandra, un Fondateur et Léo est un être de Lumière. 

\- Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? » demanda Buffy, toujours aussi perdue.

Sandra s'assit sur une chaise à proximité afin de paraitre plus à l'aise.

« Il y a plusieurs types de magie. L'un d'en eux fait passer le pouvoir à travers un objet – comme une baguette. Deux autres sont plus proches : Elémentale et Héritée. Elles tirent toutes les deux leur pouvoir de la Terre. La différence est qu'avec la magie Héritée, le pouvoir est passé à des sorcières d'une génération à l'autre. Ou à des warlocks s'ils se tournent vers le mal. »

Elle hocha de la tête à Léo qui continua.

« Pour essayer d'empêcher les sorcières de devenir maléfiques, on leur assigne un être de lumière pour les aider et les guider. Pour les aider à entraîner leurs pouvoirs et leur apprendre la magie. Mais on doit le faire sans se révéler, finit-il, cachant admirablement sa frustration.

\- Semble plutôt compliqué, » fit diplomatiquement Giles.

Buffy eut une autre approche.

« Semble _stupide_. »

Quand Giles ouvrit la bouche pour la sermonner, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Sérieusement… et si toi ou Merrick avait eut ce genre de restriction avec moi ? Vous faites un peu le même genre de boulot qu'un être de lumière, mais vous le faîtes avec moi au courant pour vous. »

Sandra s'empressa de faire savoir à l'Observateur qu'elle ne se sentait pas offensée par les paroles de la Tueuse :

« Elle n'a pas tort. Il y a une partie de plus en plus grande des Fondateurs qui croient que les être de lumière devraient être beaucoup plus impliqués dans la vie de leurs protégées. De cette façon, ils les verraient comme plus qu'une simple mission. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Léo ? »

Buffy considéra les deux visiteurs avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Giles ? »

Giles prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'ils avaient à le faire et lui donna la meilleure réponse possible.

« C'est à toi de choisir, mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas leur faire confiance. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle était sur le point dévoiler qu'elle avait une faiblesse - même si uniquement temporaire - à deux êtres supernaturels.

« Tu es sûr ? Nous n'avons que leur parole qu'ils font partie des gentils.

\- Ça et j'ai jeté un sort d'aura pendant que nous parlions qui m'a montré la leur, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Léo et la Fondatrice semblèrent tous les deux surpris qu'il eut réussit à le faire sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Buffy se détendit considérablement à sa réponse.

« Ok, je ne suis toujours pas sûre comment ça marche vu que vous êtes mort depuis 60 ans et tout mais… » et elle leur relata brièvement sa vie à Sunnydale, et Maggie Walsh, et l'expérimentation.

Sandra observa Léo d'un air interrogateur :

« As-tu une idée de la façon dont ils pourraient avoir obtenu un échantillon de toi ? »

Léo eut une expression de réalisation écœurée.

« Vous dites que ça s'est passé il y a quelques mois ? »

Buffy acquiesça.

« Et bien, j'ai dû me rendre à Sunnydale pour aider une jeune sorcière et je me souviens avoir été touché par quelque chose ressemblant à de l'électricité. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cellule. Plutôt que de rester là à attendre de voir ce qu'il se passait, je me suis téléporté. Malheureusement, ce qu'on m'a fait pendant que j'étais inconscient a rendu impossible pour moi de retracer d' _où_ je me suis téléporté, donc y retourner était impossible.

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas informé l'un des Fondateurs ? le questionna-t-elle, agacée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de cette menace potentielle.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai dit à Gidéon, » lui répondit-il en baissant la tête, se sentant honteux à tort pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Giles les interrompit avec ses propres inquiétudes :

« Qui est la sorcière que vous étiez venu aider ? »

Léo secoua tristement la tête :

« Cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle est morte. J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, j'ignore pourquoi, et le temps que j'y arrive, elle était déjà morte. J'ai essayé de la soigner… c'est là que j'ai été touché. 

\- C'est possible que ce soit l'énergie de la Bouche de l'Enfer qui ait été la cause de vos problèmes, supputa Giles à voix haute.

\- Bouche de l'Enfer ? » demanda Léo d'un air confus.

Sandra pris la parole, décidant à part elle de parler à Gidéon à la première occasion :

« Un point focal qui sert de portail entre la Terre et plusieurs dimensions de l'enfer. J'aurais dû y penser dès que vous avez mentionné Sunnydale. Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est protégé par une Tueuse au lieu de sorcières, et c'est parce que l'énergie émise corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche. Les Tueuses ne vivent généralement pas si longtemps que ça, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour elles. »

Buffy lui lança un regard noir et répliqua d'un sarcastique mordant :

« Tss, merci de vous inquiéter. »

La Fondatrice eut immédiatement l'air contrit.

« Je suis désolée de l'avoir formuler de cette manière. Si cela peut vous faire sentir mieux, c'est impressionnant que vous ayez été capable de résister à ses effets si longtemps. Surtout si vous y avez passé autant d'années. J'aurais pensé que le Conseil vous aurait fait déménager ailleurs depuis tout ce temps. »

Giles releva la tête à cette déclaration.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi faire partir la personne gardant la Bouche de l'Enfer ? 

\- Pas la faire partir loin. Juste assez pour que les énergies ne détruisent pas sa volonté. Après tout, une Tueuse ayant perdu le goût de vivre… _meurent_ , » expliqua Sandra comme si cela aurait dû être évident pour l'Observateur.

Buffy renifla :

« Je pense que vous avez répondu à votre propre question. Ils ne veulent _pas_ que je survive. »

Horrifiée par ce que la blonde impliquait, Sandra secoua la tête pour nier :

« Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai. Quand on les a chargés de guider et protéger la Tueuse, ils ont fait le serment de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'aider à rester forte. 

\- Suppose qu'ils ont oublié leur promesse alors, » dit Buffy, puis elle jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à Giles. « Enfin, la _plupart_ d'entre eux. »

Giles acquiesça à regret.

« J'ai bien peur que Buffy n'ait raison. La majorité de Conseil ne voit la Tueuse que comme une arme à exploiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus utile. Et parfois ils font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour accélérer le processus. » finit-il avec humeur, en évitant délibérément de croiser le regard de sa Tueuse.

Sachant à quoi il faisait référence, Buffy posa la question :

« Sauriez-vous par hasard _pour quelle raison_ ils droguent une Tueuse sans qu'elle ne le sache pour lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs, et la forcent ensuite à affronter un vampire psychotique ? Ils appellent ça le Cruciamentum. »

Puisque les Tueuses étaient un sujet qui la fascinait, Sandra pensait savoir à quoi ils faisaient référence, mais cela ne semblait pas complètement exact.

« Et bien, cela me semble familier. Mais le test d'origine incluait de la _mettre au courant_ depuis le début. Elle perdait ses capacités physiques, mais elle en avait conscience et pouvait ainsi continuer à s'entrainer afin d'apprendre à compenser la perte. L'intention de ce test était de faire prendre conscience à ces jeunes filles, qui commençait à ne se voir que comme du simple muscle, qu'elles pouvaient aussi compter sur leur intelligence quand tout le reste aurait échoué. 

\- J'suppose qu'ils ont oublié de me dire de t'en informer alors, » dit Giles à Buffy la voix teintée d'amertume.

Sandra parut alarmée à la façon dont les choses avaient tournées. Elle considéra ses options et sentit que c'était plus important que de garder un œil sur Léo et ces deux-là.

« Je vois. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que je dois en discuter avec les autres. Si le Conseil agit la sorte, quelque chose doit être fait pour rectifier la situation. »

Byffy écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de gratitude, quoiqu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce que pouvait accomplir ces Fondateurs.

« Aucune objection de ma part. 

\- Moi non plus, acquiesça Giles, ses pensées inconsciemment reflétant celles de sa Tueuse.

\- Léo, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour faire connaissance avec eux, suggéra-t-elle. Je te ferai savoir si nous avons besoin de toi. »

Il hocha la tête, curieux de connaître ceux qui avait réussi à bouleverser autant Sandra, normalement si imperturbable.

 

\----

**Un cimetière dans San Francisco**

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans San Francisco quelques heures plus tard, Buffy et Giles tombèrent sur Clém et plusieurs des membres de son clan dans un cimetière. Léo les regarda avec confusion traverser la rue et commencer à discuter avec les démons comme s'ils étaient amis. Puis sa surprise augmenta quand l'un des démons avec qui ils parlaient eut un large sourire et s'approcha de la Tueuse pour … la serrer dans ses bras ?

Il était si concentré ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne remarqua pas les sœurs Halliwells être témoins de la scène avec un certain malaise dans le regard. Mais les sœurs savaient que c'était un trop gros morceau pour elles à ce moment présent et se contentèrent de mémoriser l'apparence de ces démons afin de pourvoir les rechercher plus tard dans le Livre des Ombres.

Elles supposèrent que les deux humains étaient avaient soit déguisé leur apparence, soit étaient des warlocks, et espérèrent simplement être capable de les reconnaître la prochaine fois qu'elles croiseraient leur chemin. Elles retournèrent rapidement à leur voiture pour rentrer chez elles et consulter le livre.

Léo s'avança vers la Tueuse et l'Observateur et posa évidemment la question :

« Euh, Buffy… ce n'étaient des démons à qui vous venez juste de parler ? 

\- Et ? répliqua-t-elle avant de réaliser où il voulait en venir. N'avez-vous jamais rencontré de démons _neutres_ avant ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je croyais que tous les démons étaient maléfiques. D'où le nom 'démons'. »

Buffy haussa les épaules :

« Je suppose que c'est juste un terme général qui veut dire êtres supernaturels en comparaison à êtres humains. »

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Vous savez, l'Initiative vous avait probablement classifié _vous aussi_ comme un démon. »

Léo écarquilla les yeux, alarmé.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. C'est juste que tous les démons que j'ai croisés jusqu'à présent étaient maléfiques. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais, » ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais la Tueuse l'entendit quand même et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Hé, n'allez pas commencer à douter de vous-même ou de vos patrons. Ils étaient probablement du côté des méchants. Ceux qui sont neutres comme Clém sont rares. Et ce n'est pas comme c'était un saint ou autre. C'est juste que sur l'échelle des méchants, il est du genre à 0.5 ou un truc dans le genre. Sauf si vous êtes du côté des chatons. C'est sa source de nourriture préférée. 

\- C'est probablement plus d'informations que ce dont j'avais besoin, » répondit-il en grimaçant.

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Probablement. Rappelez-vous juste que s'ils essaient d'anéantir le monde ou de vous tuer vous ou des innocents, ce sont très certainement les méchants. Dans les autres cas, il faut alors les surveiller comme un risque potentiel. Il se trouve juste que je connais Clém et que je lui fais confiance. »

Giles décida qu'elle s'était assez amusée et qu'il était temps de revenir à leur précédente discussion.

« Alors, n'avez-vous qu'une seule protégée ? Je suppose que vous devez en avoir plus d'une vu qu'il y a plus de sorcières que de Tueuses dans le monde. »

Léo lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet avant de répondre :

« En fait, j'ai bien plusieurs protégées. Trois d'entres elles vivent ici, à San Francisco. Elles sont destinées à devenir le groupe de sorcières le plus puissant au monde. »

Buffy repensa à toutes les fois où on lui avait tenu ce genre de discours à _elle_.

« Et je parie qu'elles _adorent_ qu'on leur dise ça. 

\- Et bien, elles ont chacune leur propre opinion sur la question. Phoebe, la plus jeune, adore être une sorcière jusque là. Prue, l'aînée, semble être celle qui le regrette le plus, expliqua-t-il, puis il hésita.

\- Et la dernière ? encouragea Giles.

\- Piper ? Je ne sais pas trop encore.

\- Et comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? questionna Buffy, se rappelant comment Angel lui avait fait le coup de la filature et espionnage pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Je travaille à leur maison comme homme à tout faire. Ça me permet de rester assez proche pour garder un œil sur elles, » répondit-il avec une pointe de frustration.

Giles dut le percevoir puisqu'il demanda :

« Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça serait plus facile si vous étiez capable d'en discuter directement avec elles ?

\- Si, mais on n'est pas censé ça. » défendit-il automatiquement la position de sa supérieur.

Buffy eut un petit rire et fit un sourire narquois.

« Humm, et combien de fois quelqu'un a tenté de me dire ça ? 

\- Mais ils avaient – parfois – raison, » lança Giles en réponse.

Buffy prit momentanément un air contrit.

« Ok, tomber amoureuse d'un vampire était une mauvaise idée. Super-mauvais. Mais avoir une vie et des amis et un Observateur qui tient à moi ? Je pense que ça ré-équilibre les choses. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si mes mecs humains étaient beaucoup mieux, si on oublie les meurtres et les tortures. Sauf si tu comptes ce qu'ils faisaient aux démons neutres. Bon, d'accord, Parker n'avait rien avoir avec ça… c'est juste une ordure. »

Giles regarda Buffy avec surprise.

« Tu es vraiment sûre à ce point que Riley n'avait rien avoir à faire avec ce que Walsh t'a fait ? 

\- Je pense que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, que ça soit le cas ou non. À moins qu'il ne soit assez stupide pour venir après moi ou le bébé, » finit-elle dans un grognement prédateur, courtoisie de la Tueuse.

\----

**Résidence Spencer**

**Le jour du mariage**

Buffy se tourna vers Léo pour lui demander :

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'elles vont avoir besoin de mon aide avec ces démons ? 

\- Ou que c'est sans danger pour elle dans son état ? » ajouta Giles avec un soupçon de colère.

Léo leur lança à tous les deux un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas juste de ma part de vous demander ça – surtout en considérant que vous portez peut-être mon enfant – mais vous avez _vraiment_ plus d'expérience qu'elles pour combattre les démons. Et tant que je ne me suis pas révélé à elles, je ne peux pas les aider directement, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Et si elles décident que c'est _moi_ qui suis dangereuse ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète à propos de ces débutantes à la gâchette facile.

Réellement confus, Léo demanda :

« Pourquoi le penseraient-elles ?

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, tout cela est nouveau pour elles et elles ne sont très certainement pas sûres de savoir à qui elles peuvent faire confiance », fit remarquer Giles.

Buffy décida de lui faire confiance et de donner une chance à ses sorcières.

« D'accord, mais si elles essaient de m'attaquer, je vais vous botter les fesses ! » le prévint-elle.

Léo répondit d'un air absent :

« En fait, elles tendent plutôt à faire exploser mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je vous téléporterai directement dans la cave à vin et vous devriez pouvoir vous déplacer sans que personne ne vous voit une fois à l'intérieur. Bonne chance. »

Buffy eut un sourire en coin juste comme il commençait à les téléporter.

« Quoi ? Pas de baiser d'adieu pour la mère possible de votre enfant alors que vous l'envoyez à la bataille ? »

\----

**La cave à vin**

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de taquiner le pauvre garçon comme ça ? la réprimanda Giles sans grande conviction, essayant de se retenir de rire face à l'expression qui s'était affichée sur le visage de l'être de lumière comme ils s'éloignaient.

\- Giles, ce 'pauvre garçon' est né avant _toi_ , fit remarquer Buffy. En plus, tu ne trouves pas que c'était drôle de voir un ange rougir ?

\- Tu es la créature la plus incorrigible que j'ai jamais rencontré, fit-il, essayant de ne pas rire sans y parvenir.

\- Voyons, je sais que là tu voulais dire adorable et charmante, car tu ne dirais rien qui puisse bouleverser une délicate femme enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une fausse moue.

Giles laissa échapper un ricanement :

« Délicate ? Toi ? N'importe quoi ! Si c'est le cas, que faisons-nous là, à nous préparer à combattre des démons ?

\- Nous essayons d'empêcher les sorcières débutantes de finir en chair à démon ? répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Attends ! Quelque chose arrive par là, et ça sent le démonial. »

Apercevant brièvement les demoiselles d'honneur, Giles remarqua laconiquement :

« Elles sont très attirantes pour des démons. 

\- Contrairement à, voyons voir, Angel ou Darla ? » répliqua Buffy.

Il haussa les épaules :

« Touché. Comment veux-tu gérer ça ? »

Elle sortit son arme en commençant à avancer silencieusement.

« Je pensais les introduire auprès de nos dangereuses épées aiguisées. Parait ok ? 

\- Je te suis » chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Ils avaient engagé la bataille avec les demoiselles d'honneur démoniaques quand Phoebe et Piper parvinrent jusque là débarquèrent dans la pièce.

Piper regarda fixement les quatre combattants en bas des marches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire ? Ne font-ils pas tous partie des méchants ? Je veux dire, ces deux-là sont ceux que nous avons vu avec ces démons dans le cimetière hier soir. »

Pas vraiment sûre de comprendre non plus, Phoebe suggéra :

« Pourquoi tu ne les figes pas tous et on s'inquiètera de ça plus tard ? 

\- Oh, bonne idée ! » s'exclama Piper et elle agita les mains.

Quand Buffy ne se figea pas avec Giles et les demoiselles d'honneur, les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Buffy profita de son avantage pour saisir son épée et décapiter les démons, qui étaient figés. Leurs têtes et le reste de leur corps se dissolvèrent et s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Une fois débarrassée d'eux, Buffy se tourna vers les sœurs.

« Ça ne vous dérangerais pas de dé-figer Giles maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Phoebe murmura à sa sœur :

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas figée ? »

Tout en continuant d'essayer de figer Buffy, Piper murmura en réponse :

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'elle est immunisé contre ça. »

Prue arriva derrière elles.

« Baissez-vous, laissez-moi essayer mon pouvoir ! »

D'un geste de la main, elle fit voler Buffy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Buffy se releva et revint vers elles.

« Vous savez, c'est tout simplement fort grossier de faire ça à quelqu'un qui est juste en train d'essayer de vous aider. 

\- Donc vous essayez de nous faire croire que vous êtes un gentil ? demanda Prue, clairement sceptique.

\- Ben, ' _un_ gentil _'_ n'est pas exactement la façon dont je me décrirais, mais ouai, je suis du côté du bien, » répondit-elle.

Prue roula des yeux.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissé en vie ces démons hier soir ? Et pourquoi l'un d'entre eux vous a donné l'accolade ? »

Buffy se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacée ces gens avaient vraiment besoin de se mettre à jour sur les 'démons' avant qu'elles n'en tuent un qui ne le méritait pas.

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas _maléfiques_. Et parce qu'il me félicitait pour ma grossesse. »

Phoebe marmonna doucement :

« Ça devient la mode par ici. »

Buffy l'entendit et demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Surprise que la blonde ait intercepter ça, les yeux de Phoebe s'écarquillèrent.

« Juste que la grossesse semble être le thème du jour. Hécate essaye de faire en sorte que le marié la mette enceinte pour qu'elle puisse utiliser son pouvoir magique et - » un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Piper interrompit le monologue de Phoebe.

« Encore cette chienne ? Elle cause vraiment plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en vaut ! Vous pouvez le dégeler maintenant ? J'ai une question à lui poser, » demanda-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

Après que Piper agita la main, Buffy se tourna vers Giles qui regarda autour de lui avec confusion.

« Très rapidement, elle a gelé tout le monde sauf moi – on sait pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché puisque grande sœur et son agitation de la main si – je me suis occupé des larbins, mais le grand méchant est toujours là. Elle veut devenir intimiste avec le marié et avoir des gosses de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. »

Comme elle n'était pas Willow, elle dû faire une pause pour prendre une inspiration avant de continuer :

« Devine comment elle s'appelle… Hécate. Seulement ça se prononce différemment de quand Cathérine ou Amy le disait quand elles l'invoquaient pour leurs sorts. Est-ce possible qu'on ait affaire à deux êtres différents s'appelant Hécate ? »

Giles secoua la tête de manière impuissante :

« Sans recherche, je ne saurais te répondre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse une différence pour ce qu'on doit accomplir aujourd'hui. Mon estimation est qu'avec la position qu'occupe cette famille dans la société et l'influence qu'ils possèdent, cela donnerait un très grand pouvoir à cet enfant dans le monde humain. On ne peut pas permettre que ça arrive. »

Prue s'éclaircit la gorge, atterrée que Piper ait écouté des personnes dont elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace.

« Excusez-moi, vous vous souvenez de nous ? Celles qui sont là, encore en train de décider si vous êtes bons ou mauvais ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un soupir lassé :

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ça ? Purée, vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide. Quand vous vous serez enfin décidées, vous nous trouverez en bas, en train de stopper la fiancée démoniaque. 

« Vous oubliez que je peux vous en empêcher, répondit Prue d'un ton suffisant.

\- Giles, tu t'en sortiras tout seul ici ? »

Il signifia son accord d'un signe de tête.

« Vous m'avez eu par surprise cette fois-là ; ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Prue plissa les yeux, se préparant à une attaque.

« On va voir ça ! »

Elle essaya de projeter Buffy à nouveau, mais Buffy se déplaçait trop rapidement pour qu'elle la arrive à la suivre. Avant qu'elles ne le sachent, elle les avait déjà dépassées et était sortie de la cave.

Giles renvoya un petit sourire suffisant à la figure de la sorcière présomptueuse.

« Elle a essayé de vous prévenir. Maintenant, allez-vous vous faire la même chose avec moi ou ne devrions-nous pas essayer de l'aider à arrêter Hécate ? »

Phoebe prit sa décision.

« Le prêtre a dit qu'on devait la stopper en utilisant ceci… » expliqua-t-elle, et elle montra la dague spéciale.

Giles n'essaya pas de la prendre, mais l'étudia dans la main de Phoebe. Il lui fit un geste pour qu'elle la retourne afin qu'il puisse étudier l'autre côté.

« Et bien, de ce que je peux en dire, cela va la renvoyer dans sa dimension, mais ça ne va pas la tuer. Elle pourra toujours faire une nouvelle tentative. Mais ce n'est pas mal comme plan de secours si Buffy ne parvenais pas à la tuer.

\- Vous ne voulez pas dire faire exploser ? demanda Piper, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non, elle n'utilise pas la magie comme vous. C'est la Tueuse elle tue les démons. »

Voyant leur expression, il clarifia :

« Les démons _maléfiques_ je veux dire. Maintenant, je vous suggèrerais qu'on la rattrapa au cas où elle aurait besoin de notre assistance. »

**\----**

**À l'étage de la résidence Spencer**

Ils la rattrapèrent finalement alors qu'elle ressortait de la chambre du fiancé, paraissant un peu décoiffée et rougissant furieusement.

« Euuh, vous ne voulez certainement pas entrer là-dedans. »

Prue lui lança un regard noir et poussa Piper vers la porte.

« Pourquoi ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Buffy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Moi ? Rien. C'est cette nana, Allison, qui est en train de lui faire quelque chose, et ce n'est pas fait pour des yeux innocents. »

Piper, qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte, la referma rapidement quand les sons qui s'en échappèrent indiquèrent ce que voulait dire Buffy.

« Et donc, vous êtes qui vraiment ? » demanda finalement Phoebe, ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Buffy fit remarquer à son Observateur avec surprise :

« Tu veux dire que tu ne leur a toujours pas balancé ton baratin, depuis tout ce temps ? »

Giles lui lança juste un des ces regards.

« J'étais un peu plus concerné par ton bien-être que par leur édification. Est-ce _toi_ , tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? s'enquit-il avec sollicitude.

\- Maman et le petit parasite vont très bien. »

Elle ajouta rapidement en regardant les sorcières :

« Et parasite, c'est juste une plaisanterie, au cas où vous vous feriez des idées. Je suis en ville seulement pour le père, puis je repars. »

Avant que les sœurs ne puissent poser des questions, Andy vint leur parler. Pendant que Prue lui remettait la dague, les autres s'éclipsaient discrètement par la porte d'entrée.

\----

**Plus tard, au Quake, après la fermeture**

Piper finit d'apporter les verres et s'assit.

« Et donc, comment saviez-vous pour nous, plus tôt ? »

Buffy hésita, se réprimandant d'avoir laissé échapper ça.

« Euh… »

À ce moment, Léo se téléporta à l'intérieur.

« Je leur ai dit.

\- Léo ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les sœurs, toutes les trois sous le choc.

\- Quoi de neuf, Léo ? demanda Buffy d'un ton lourd de sens.

\- Quand les Fondateurs eurent fini de polémiquer sur la façon de gérer votre problème avec le Conseil, ils ont décidé de reconsidérer leur position sur les sorcières et les êtres de lumière, » dit-il avec un regard reconnaissant.

Giles acquiesça approbativement :

« Tant mieux pour eux. »

Phoebe intervint :

« C'est quoi, un être de lumière ? »

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que l'enfant de la Tueuse vienne se mettre entre Piper et Léo, donc j'ai pensé que la meilleur option serait d'amener Buffy avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Désolée pour les écarts avec l'épisode, mais c'est la façon dont j'avais besoin que les choses tournent. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ces histoires commencent à devenir si longues ! Et pour information, Léo des papiers à son nom et à son ancienne adresse dans San Francisco, ils sont juste mis à jour pour refléter des données cohérentes avec le présent (c-à-d né dans les années 70).
> 
> NdT : Il y a certains termes spécifiques aux séries sur lesquels j'ai vraiment hésité. Notamment la différence entre 'slay' ('occir' les démons à la manière de la Tueuse 'slayer') et 'vanquish' ('vaincre' les démons à la façon Halliwell). Je me suis décidée pour 'tuer' et 'faire exploser' afin d'essayer de retranscrire le jeu de mots entre les deux termes, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus.
> 
> NdT 2 : le phrasé 'californien' de Buffy (comprendre qu'elle suit parfois ses propres règles de grammaire et de vocabulaire) est particulièrement dur à rendre. Donc les fautes de français dans les répliques de Buffy sont délibérées.


End file.
